mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Cruxite
The picture of the imps in John's house isn't showing up. It's probably just my computer, but there might be some formatting issues. I can see the fullsize image fine. Anyone else with the same issue? QuigleyQ 04:03, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Issue in format, I cannot see it either.--Lord Senax 04:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I also can't see it. What browser are you using? Mine is IE8. NotAnonymous 00:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I have the same problem And I'm using chome. 21:38, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :A) I can see the image and I too am using Chrome :B) You're responding to a comment that is three years old 00:49, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Some Speculation Seeing the trend with the B1 kids and their dowel color and text colors (Jane's Text color for John's Dowel, Roxy's for Rose, Dirk's for Dave and JADE's text color for Jade's Dowel) wouldn't Jake's Dowel match his text color, rather than having a lighter shade? Patman12 08:18, July 15, 2012 (UTC) That is a VERY good theory! Per Ankh ED 12:11, July 15, 2012 (UTC) (Not sure if you're being sarcastic or otherwise) Buuut that theory is sunk, not only by the newest update, but S Jade: Enter as well... Patman12 00:05, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Associated classical elements Excuse my asking, but why does the article keep going on about "associated classical elements"? Apart from John having wind powers, all the others' connections to a classical element are filsy at best, especially since they have completely different elements in their Mythological Roles. 11:58, November 30, 2011 (UTC) This is a stupid thing to ask but when Jade tried to shoot her artifact you see Becsprite, does anyone think Jade was supposed was going to to miss but Becsprite (he is the First Guardian of Earth and a spirte after all) was making sure there wasn't a doomed timeline so he teleported the bullet to make sure it hit the artifact. (P.S. Also I could have sworn it did not say anything about a "portal created by Becsprite" in the info about her artifact before.) :That doesn't make any sense, if she was supposed to miss than Bec redirecting the bullet would've made a doomed timeline, not averted it. Besides I doubt Bec understands things like doomed timelines or what would and wouldn't cause them, he was just helping Jade enter, that's all there is to it. - The Light6 (talk) 09:44, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :OK given the recent wording change: Yes it was going to miss and Bec redirected it, I thought that was obvious. - The Light6 (talk) 03:08, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Cruxite artifacts A'pple - '''B'ottle - 'C'row egg - 'D'og piñata PIÑATA = ~PINATA = TILDE PINATA = TAINTED PAIL :I'm... not sure what you're trying to say with that second part, but the first part seems like it may be of some significance. ::I believe they're trying to imply that Ñ is not a separate letter in Spanish culture, that tilde is a Spanish word (it might be?), and that it translates to something implied to be inappropriate in troll culture. Which, frankly, is ridiculous. ''' 21:22, November 28, 2014 (UTC)